


A Valentine's Proposal

by hp_snarry_sh_johnlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hp_snarry_sh_johnlock/pseuds/hp_snarry_sh_johnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus spend a cute Valentine's together.</p>
<p>Previously on FF.net, but now here as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.   
> Enjoy! :)

It was eight in the morning on the eve of Valentine's Day when Harry realized he did not have a gift for Severus, his established boyfriend/lover for the past 4 ½ years. Severus was always finicky when it came to presents, but honestly, he usually was able to come up with something that pleased Severus. This year, however, he was lost. It was their anniversary of their first date as well on Valentine's, so he knew it had to be wonderful. So, with a meaningful sigh, Harry flooed from his rooms in Severus and his quarters, and went Hermione and Ron's house to ask for assistance.

Hermione, as usual, knew exactly what Harry should do, but their was no way in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds she was going to tell him. Instead, she stayed quiet as Ron threw ideas Harry's way: potions book, blacker robes, brighter robes, flowers that double as ingredients, a dog, a cat, a new cauldron, and the definite worst was his idea of a wind machine to make his robes billow more. Harry cut Ron off after the final idea, and turned toward Hermione with huge, pleading, emerald green eyes.

"Pleaaaase Hermione? Do you have any idea?"

Hermione Granger Weasley sighed, "Yes, I do. But I'm not telling you. This is one you need to think about on your own. I will tell you that you should examine your heart for the answer." Hermione smiled as she saw Harry's eyes widen at the last sentence, knowing she had managed to get across to him.

"Oh! Thanks 'Mione! I know exactly what I need to do!" With that, Harry apparated.

When the door to a small, family owned and operated jewelry shop dinged in Diagon Alley, the clerk was not expecting the Boy-Who-Lived to walk in looking nervous and wringing his sweaty hands.

"Hello Mr. Potter! What can I do for you today?"

"Erm, well, you can keep all of this quiet correct? No Rita Skeeter getting this out and telling everyone what I'll be purchasing?"

The clerk nodded. "Yessir, you can rely on us for all your needs and we have clerk-visitor confidentiality."

"Well then, can I please see your collection of wedding rings, preferably simple and masculine?"

Hours later, Harry was paying the bill of 70 galleons, 3 sickles, and 5 knuts to the kind owner who, in turn, gave Harry a small black velvet set of boxes containing the two rings. One being silver with a green emerald trim for Harry, and the mach being gold with ruby trim for Severus. Harry honestly could not be more frightened when he returned to their rooms, noting Severus was not in, and placed the rings within a back compartment within his underwear drawer. After he had made sure they would stay concealed until the next night's dinner-time, Harry withdrew to the living room and settled down with a nice interesting adventure story to await Severus' return.

While Harry was shopping for Severus, Severus was with Draco attempting to find a suitable place to surprise Harry with dinner. Draco kept throwing out suggestions of different cuisines while Severus searched the Wizarding Search Book for places that were small and cozy enough for a romantic dinner for two. Currently, however, the two were failing at their respective assignments. After a short break for tea and a few cookies, they swapped jobs with Severus spitting out names of cuisines that Harry liked

"Mexican… Lebanese… Italian… not Turkish… definitely no sushi, he hates raw fish with a passion –" He was cut short however, by Draco, "I found somewhere! It's a Italian restaurant with dimmed lights and a band, plus its reviews are great for romantic dinners for two!"

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. "You are truly a life saver, Draco."

"Not really, you would've found a place sooner or later. At least I sped it up. Now go, I'll owl you the reservation information, you go and spend the rest of your Friday night with Harry."

After thanking Draco a final time, Severus left and departed to their rooms where he saw a sight that made him continuously smile. A slim Harry Potter with his hair ruffled, glasses askew, adventure novel laying open, and asleep. It was something about this sight that always made Severus smile and thank Merlin for his luck at finding someone to spend his days with happily. Severus checked the time, saw it was late, and carried his sleeping lover to their softly lit bedroom to tuck him into bed.

~next day~

Harry woke up and stretched, continued with his typical morning routine until he looked in the mirror and realized it was Valentine's Day! He made a note to go and order Severus breakfast in bed as he was brushing his teeth, when a pair of potion-stained, yet beautifully long hands wrapped around his waist.

"Morning Harry," said Severus.

"Mornin' Sev'rus," mumbled Harry through his mouthful of toothpaste, causing Severus to emit a low and graceful chuckle. After Harry finished his toothbrushing, he embraced Severus tightly, and said, "Why'd you get up? I was gonna get you breakfast in bed and everything since it's Valentine's Day!"

Severus smiled in a very Slytherin manner. "Well, we can use the bed for other things besides breakfast since it's both a Saturday and Valentine's…"

Obviously Harry didn't need any more urging because he ran straight into the room like an overeager puppy, with an amused Severus following.

~later that night~

Harry swallowed again as he tried to fix his tuxedo for the four hundredth time that evening. Harry was completely frazzled and he felt the ring box in his jacket grow heavier by the second. All sorts of crazed thoughts flew through his head as he stared at that reflection in this amazing restaurant's bathroom. He had been so surprised when Severus had told his they were going out. He didn't know that Severus was so daring with their relationship, but he thought that if Severus could do it, so could he. So he returned to the table, resolving to propose to his lover after the entrée course was picked up.

Severus allowed the waiter to clear away the plated from dinner, after which he turned to Harry, and said: "Did you enjoy it?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, that was honestly the best meal I have ever eaten, but now I have a question for you Sev…"

Harry pushed himself out of the small booth they had eaten in, and got down on one knee, pulling the ring out of his pocket.

"Severus Snape, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Severus' eyes widened and he nodded, overwhelmed for once with the gravity of the situation.

"Yes."

Harry stood up, wrapped Severus into a hug, "Happy Valentine's Day, Severus."

~fin


End file.
